The research of the proposed Center for Nanobiology and Predictive Toxicology (CNPT) will be carried out by the UCLA Nanotoxicology Program within the California NanoSystems Institute (CNSI). Located centrally on the UCLA Campus, the CNSI represents worid-class expertise in four targeted areas of nanosystems-related research including Energy, Environment, Health-Medicine, and Information Technology. The UCLA Nanotoxicology Program (http://www.cnsi.ucla.edu/nanotox/) strategy is to maintain a strong organizational infrastructure that supports and integrates our research, technology development, educational and diversity efforts, internal and external stakeholders, as well as facilitating seamless communication amongst these communities. Our organizational structure allows for selection, prioritization, distribution, and management of resources within a multidisciplinary research enterprise. The CNPT activities will be integrated within this structure, allowing for streamlined implementation of the administrative processes related to the execution of the proposed research plans. The organization of the project is detailed below. Each project and the Scientific Core is headed by a project leader who will direct the activities and research within that project in accordance with the overall goals of the Center. Selection of leadership for each project area was determined by the scientific needs of each project.